


So Close and Yet So Far

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern Setting, emo keith, rich Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro is a rich guy who notices a poor prostitute, Keith. Will they be star-crossed lovers? (naa I like happy endings)Btw, everyone is over the legal age. If I refer to Keith as ‘boy’ it’s simply because he’s younger than Shiro and of slighter build. (25 vs 18 everyone – the writers know their fanbase, obviously)Probably should be divided into chapters, but what the hey.





	So Close and Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for TagTeamMe (^0^)/ Didn't really 'get' the Shiro/Keith thing until I read your stuff.   
> Btw can you finish ‘bring it home to you baby’ kthx <3

It was late at night. Shiro was in the back of his limo, rubbing his temples from slightly overindulging in alcohol the night before. His overseeing of various companies and any leisure activities were all self-imposed, but he still kept a schedule that resembled the typical working man.

Glancing out the window when the car was stopped, he couldn’t help but notice a young man seductively leaning against a wall under a dimly-lit street lamp. The blueish light made him look half-alien. Shiro was immediately entranced by the mystery surrounding him, an almost ethereal calmness in a sea of poverty and backstabbing.

Making his driver pull up alongside him, Shiro called out “How much?”

Keith didn’t move his eyes, but he could see the expensive limo out of the corner of his vision. “Three hundred,” he said, doubling his regular price.

“Done,” said Shiro, opening the door.

Keith climbed in, sitting on the opposite seat. His cigarette fell out of his mouth when he saw who it was. “Takashi Shirogane. I heard you’re really fucked up,” he blurted out.

“Really,” Shiro replied flatly. “And please, call me Shiro.”

Keith quickly stomped on his cigarette before it burnt into the floor fabric. While most people would suck up to Shiro at this point, Keith simply remained observing him, albeit a bit alarmed. “Hm, guess I should have worked out a different price.”

“Oh yes, an additional charge per fucked up thing would be a smart financial move.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I’ve heard you sleep with a different person each night. What on earth am _I_ doing here?”

Shiro’s mouth went dry, continuing to observe Keith. He didn’t want to let him know that he thought of him as his perfect fallen angel. “Well, you’re here because I haven’t slept with you yet.”

“Hm!” Keith responded, cracking a half-smile. “I guess that makes sense.” Even so, he knew that, in reality, Shiro’s circle was very exclusive.

“Let’s put that mouth of yours to better use,” Shiro said gruffly, a bit annoyed. “How much extra for a blow job right now?”

Keith looked thoughtful, but instead of answering, he moved forward to his knees and inquisitively started to open Shiro’s fly. Pulling down Shiro’s underwear, he drew in a sharp breath as Shiro’s semi-erection sprang free.

Keith started to play with it like a kitten using his hands and circling the tip with his tongue.

Shiro’s breathing increased. He didn’t want to reveal his extreme desire for the boy, but the part of himself that _couldn’t_ act was staring Keith right in the face.

As he feared, after a few more licks and pumps, he was fully erect. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been that hard so quickly.

Keith gazed at it, and gulped the top of it in his mouth while gripping the base. “Mmh,” he moaned appreciatively.

Shiro’s fingers dug into the upholstery, trying to steady himself from losing his load so soon.

Keith pushed more into his mouth, deep-throating him. He moved his head up and down at what seemed like an agonizingly slow pace.

Shiro had no idea if Keith knew how much he was torturing him. He wanted nothing more right now than to strip the boy down and fill him, claim him. At this thought, he lost control and filled Keith’s mouth with milky substance.

Keith obediently finished drinking Shiro’s semen, then pulled back, breathless.

Shiro was pleased to note there was a bulge in Keith’s pants.

“You never said how much you were going to charge,” Shiro said, panting.

“How much was it worth?” Keith replied, flinging the responsibility back on him.

Shiro gazed at him. “You have no idea.”

Keith’s eyes widened at this response, but he didn’t have time to think about it since they’d arrived at Shiro’s mansion.

Arriving in the luxurious bedroom, Shiro flung a towel at Keith. “Have a shower.”

Keith obediently went into the ensuite.

Ten minutes later Keith emerged with a towel around his waist and semi-dry tousled hair, to be met by Shiro in a satin, tastefully-embellished dressing gown.

Shiro walked behind him and sniffed his hair. He smelled like exotic perfumes, completely clean.

He didn’t waste any time, snaking an arm around Keith’s waist, sliding it beneath the towel, and the other arm around Keith’s chest, all the while planting soft kisses on Keith’s shoulder.

“Ah!” Keith exclaimed as electricity passed through his loins at the touch.

Shiro let go of him, eyes heavy with desire.

Keith obediently followed him to the bed. “What, no condom?”

“Do you always use condoms?”

Keith nodded.

“Same here.”

Keith’s eyes widened. Shiro was suggesting unprotected sex? They should both be clean, if either trusted the other to have said the truth.

“Well?” Shiro asked breathlessly, running light fingers along Keith’s abs.

“Mm.” Keith gave a half-nod. For some reason, there wasn’t any doubt in his mind about Shiro’s sincerity.

Keith was slightly on edge since this seemed different than the usual carnal liaison, but he swallowed his doubts and went along with what he knew. Not that he particularly had a choice at this point.  

Keith got on the bed on all fours, tensing when Shiro applied cold lube inside of him.

“Ah!” Keith said as he jolted while Shiro’s long fingers reached all the way in to play with his prostate. “What are you doing!?”

“Getting ready to fuck you,” Shiro replied innocently.

“I gathered tha- AH!!” Keith shouted, breathing heavily, grabbing onto the sheets.

Shiro smirked, liking they way he had the boy at his mercy. Just like he had been at Keith’s mercy this entire time, albeit without Keith really knowing.

Giving another twitch, Keith reared and came all over the sheets. Panting, he turned to Shiro who looked like a cat who’d just swallowed a canary.

“Are you ready?” Shiro asked huskily, licking his lips.

Keith tried to steady his breathing as he lay flat on his back, tilting his hips to give Shiro access.

Shiro positioned himself and gently started to push, giving Keith ample time to adjust. But Keith’s heat felt so enticing… Shiro found himself pushing a bit harder than he should, burying himself completely. Worried, he opened his eyes.

Keith seemed to be struggling a bit, but didn’t seem to be overwhelmed.

Shiro wanted to do everything in his power to make it pleasurable for Keith, to return the favour of the ecstasy he was feeling.

He planted tender kisses along Keith’s neck, licking and lightly biting the nipples as well – all rewarding him with momentary looks of pleasure from Keith.

Wrapping a hand around Keith’s member, he started to pump it. Keith looked at him, surprised, then threw his head back and accepted it as he became hard once more.

All Shiro wanted to do right now was taste the boy’s cherry lips. He bent his head to clamp on them, only to be met with… his cheek.

Shiro’s eyes blazed, silently demanding an answer.

“I… think kissing on the lips is too personal,” Keith said softly with a bit of trepidation.

Shiro reeled, stung. He wanted to possess everything about the boy- his body, his soul- yet Keith didn’t deem him worthy of it. A look of anguish passed over his face at the rejection, followed by extreme anger. “Kiss me!” he demanded, hissing. Yet he still had the self-control to not force it on Keith.

Losing himself momentarily, Keith reacted to Shiro’s unfiltered need, and pulled his head down, kissing him furiously.

After that point, it became a haze of lustful and raw pleasure, each losing their boundaries and fulfilling each other’s pleasure without hesitation.

They both lost sense of time – after what seemed like an hour, they both fell apart and crashed on the bed, exhausted, gasping for air.

Shiro ran a fond finger along the side of Keith’s face. Keith accepted the gesture, gazing back at him. It became difficult for both of them to keep their eyes open.

Shiro’s breathing eventually became more even. Keith quietly started to slip out of bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Shiro muttered softly.

“Well, I… er…”

“Get back here,” Shiro said, lifting his arm up. Keith obediently came back and curled up underneath it.

“Do you snore?” Shiro asked, snuggling into him.

“I don’t know.”

Shiro’s eyes opened momentarily. Had the man never shared a bed with anyone?

He held him close as they drifted off to sleep.

0-0-0

0-0-0

0-0-0

“I need a cigarette,” Keith grumpily said as he threw off Shiro’s arm and put on his clothes.

“No, you don’t,” muttered Shiro, but didn’t do anything else to stop him.

Only after half an hour did Shiro realise that Keith wasn’t coming back.

0-0-0

Keith wandered along, too preoccupied to actually inhale his cigarette. The base of it looked like it was chewed almost beyond recognition.

He’d just given the one thing that was still pure, still intact… gave his kiss to _Shiro_ , a rich guy who could trample on anyone.

He sighed. He had to get back to practical mode. Time to check in at the ‘office’.

0-0-0

Keith grunted as one of his pimp’s lackeys threw him against the wall.

“Took the night off, eh? Too bad you’re out of _annual leave_ ,” the pimp snarled.

“Easy, Igor… I just had bad luck, you know,” Keith spluttered.

Igor narrowed his eyes, angry, instinctively aware he was being lied to.

Grinning, the lackey sized up for another punch, which Keith easily dodged. He ended up punching the wall instead, and let out a howl of pain.

A few more entered, hearing the commotion.

“You can’t beat all of us,” one said, gleefully tapping a steel pipe against his hand.

“What’s this?” Shiro demanded, barging in with some personal bodyguards.

Igor waved off his own people. “I believe this explains the ‘day off’, but doesn’t quite explain the lack of money… some of which should be _mine_.”

“That’s why I’m here - I forgot to compensate him. Very easy to track,” Shiro added threateningly, glancing at the pimp, highlighting his vulnerable position.

“Alright, you’re off the hook, kid,” Igor said. “But you’d better make up for lying with tomorrow’s pay.”

“How much for him?” Shiro asked, never letting his steel gaze waver for a second on Igor’s twisted eyes.

“Hm… well, I’ve only had him for a few months… I think his price could go up very soon… I hear he’s quite talented…. let’s say… one million.”

“Done,” Shiro growled.

One of Shiro’s bodyguards exited, then came back with a large bag of cash.

Igor cracked a smile. “Well, then… good luck finding your new possession.”

Shiro glanced around, alarmed, to find out that Keith had indeed vanished.

“Should we, Sir?” one of Shiro’s bodyguards asked him.

Shiro shook his head. “I’ll use other methods.”

0-0-0

Huddling into his expensive coat, Shiro turned a corner into a dark alley. It had been over a day since he’d last seen Keith.

Walking down, he saw a dilapidated house in an abandoned lot at the end.

Entering, he looked around – the filthy broken glass did more to provide a means for the wind to whistle than to shelter anyone from the cold. This was worse than he’d expected.

He tried to silently make his way up the staircase that was falling apart, but his weight wouldn’t allow it. At least he didn’t make it collapse.

He pushed the bedroom door that was falling on its hinges and gasped at the figure lying on the bed.

“Keith!” he exclaimed, rushing over.

Slowly, Keith blinked and looked over at Shiro, frowning. “You’re really here?”

“Yes, I’m here,” Shiro said breathlessly.

“How did you find me?” Keith asked weakly, remaining curled up on his dusty bed, unmoving.

“Er, I asked the military for satellite images – there was a delay because there was a sting operation overseas.”

Not getting a response from Keith, Shiro began pacing. “Honestly,” he muttered, looking at the destroyed state of the place. “I don’t know how you can live like this. Or why you would _want_ to.”

Keith remained still, but his eyes narrowed slightly.

Shiro sighed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be such a judgmental prick.” He wandered over and sat on the bed with Keith, idly brushing a strand of hair off his forehead, and then gasped. “You’re burning up!”

Immediately, he jumped up and grabbed a glass, trying to hide his disgust at how filthy it was. He choked when he saw the water was black from the amount of dirt. “You drink this?”

Hearing no response, he exhaled and wandered over to Keith, supporting his head. Keith obediently took a sip.

Needing something strong, Shiro also took a gulp. With his teeth clenched and eyes bugging out, he swallowed it. Scotch whiskey had nothing on it.

“Come on, Keith,” he muttered as he tried to pull him up. But Keith remained limp and fell back to the bed as soon as Shiro relaxed his grip.

He sighed and lay down next to him. “I get it. This is _you_.”  

Keith’s eyes misted as he realised that Shiro was lying next to him despite it all.

0-0-0

“Huh? Where am I?” said Keith as he woke up in the limo.

“You fainted, and therefore I put you here.” Shiro handed him a glass of clean water. “Drink,” he said sternly.

Keith looked down at the glass, but complied. “So I’m your possession now, huh?”

Shiro didn’t like the idea of thinking about people in those terms, but the man wasn’t exactly making decisions that were best for him. “You’re saying it like it’s a bad thing. I like to see you happy, Keith.”

“Yeah, until you get sick of me,” Keith grumbled as he finished off the water.

Irritated, Shiro grabbed the empty glass off him. He could be such a brat.

Keith looked distant, leaning slightly forward.

“What?” snapped Shiro.

“How many people would I need to sleep with in order to repay you?” Keith asked, chuckling morosely.

Shiro looked surprised. Repay? “The only person you need to sleep with is _me_.”

“Only you, huh? I guess the odds are better this way,” Keith said with a glint in his eye.

Shiro narrowed his eyes. “I know you can hold your own, but if you’re up against me, I’ll win. Every time.”

Keith didn’t doubt Shiro's hand-to-hand combat ability, but he didn’t mind. Shiro didn’t seem cruel. “You’re too nice,” he said wryly.

“Well, I’m not _that_ nice, but I’m not that cruel, either.”

“That’s not what the rumours say,” Keith replied candidly, ignoring the dark aura clouds that were starting to form around Shiro from his belligerence. He then looked him dead in the eye. “Why don’t you show me how fucked up you can be.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever.”

0-0-0

Keith blinked. He knew the man was rich, but how the hell could anyone collect such a large body of instruments of torture? Restraints, whips… things he couldn’t even guess…

“Well?” Shiro said gruffly. He tied Keith’s hands to an iron ring in the wall and unceremoniously ripped his clothes off him.

Keith gasped as the leather tip of a riding crop was trailed down his back by Shiro. Over the years, he’d learned to withdraw into himself when he was in an uncomfortable situation - which arguably was every day of his life – but he knew he’d be tested here. He breathed out, tense.

“Hey, it’s _me_ ,” Shiro whispered as he hugged Keith from behind.

He remained there for a long time, feeling Keith’s chest expanding and contracting.

Finally, the tension drained from Keith, and he smirked. “OK, I get it. I’ll be OK.”

“This isn’t really something you want to do, is it?”

“No, but I…. just show me a different outcome for a situation like this.”

“I’d sooner go back to being nice,” mumbled Shiro into Keith’s shoulder.

“Then why am I here!?”

“Hey, you asked!” Shiro retorted. “Besides, I wanted to make you feel at home.”

Keith laughed.

0-0-0

Shiro wasted no time, planting soft kisses on Keith’s chest on his plush king size bed. Instinctively, he raised his head to kiss Keith’s mouth, but stopped short only inches apart, remembering Keith’s preferences.

Keith looked tense.

“Why did you kiss me before?” Shiro asked quietly. “That’s why you left, wasn’t it? Because you were upset for having done that?”

“I kissed you because… for once I felt I was worth something to someone. Guess I forgot.”

Shiro looked at him, not wanting to confess his undying love, but that left him with… nothing to say.

After a pause, Shiro moved his lips closer to Keith’s mouth in a slow, controlled way, leaving no doubt that he was deliberately going to kiss him despite his wishes.

Keith lay there, not moving his mouth away like he did before their first kiss, but he looked very withdrawn as he prepared for what was to come.

Again, Shiro stopped inches away. “You are going to let me do anything I want to you, now?” he hissed. “Just because I bought you from some completely worthless human being?”

Keith continued to lie there like a rag doll.

“What will it take to get you to want to kiss me again?” Shiro asked, dejected.

“Freedom,” came the simple response.

Shiro’s eyes blazed. “Fine!” he snapped, sitting upright.

Keith opened his eyes wide in surprise, but immediately moved off the bed and dressed.

When Shiro heard the door slam shut, he felt he couldn’t breathe. Sure, he was rich, and money was important, but that’s why he felt so worthless. Rejected, despite his desirable wealthy status, from the one person that lit up his day, the one person he really wanted to be with.

Tears started streaming down his face. He put a hand to his mouth in an attempt to control the sobs.

“Here,” Keith said gently, coming back into Shiro’s vision.

Shiro was taken aback, but realised Keith had been testing him to see how much he cared.

Keith moved Shiro’s hand away from his mouth and leaned forward for a kiss. Shiro was too shocked to do anything other than remain still.

“I think you can do better,” Keith said teasingly.

“Only with practice,” Shiro replied. “A lot.”

Keith grinned as Shiro planted a tender kiss on his lips.

Drawing Keith closer, Shiro whispered. “Maybe some time you’d like to be the leader.”

“If that’s what you want,” Keith said, surprised.

“Only from you,” Shiro said, affectionately nudging him.

Keith looked peaceful, then frowned. “I still can’t believe you paid that much money for me.”

Shiro let out an exasperated sigh. “Guess we’ve established the price of that blow job,” he said dryly, and brought Keith’s chin in for another kiss, with many more to follow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic is meant to be WAFFy, it is based in the serious topic of sexual slavery - I saw a documentary on Moldova once, where once a girl pays off her pimp, the pimp sells the girl to another pimp, and she has to pay it off again. 
> 
> I hope one day everyone can choose their own lifestyle!


End file.
